Cloud 9-Snow Day
by Houseofanubislover89
Summary: Its a Saturday afternoon and Kayla is bored so she invites Will over and they play in the snow together.


Hey guys! Its Lily. I got this idea from the snow I just got. I got SOOO much OMG soooo I decided to write a Will and Kayla one-shot. And more will be posted today. So enjoy reading :)

Kayla's POV  
It was a Saturday afternoon. I was sitting in my bedroom bored out of my mind. I was watching some show on tv and it was a repeat. My mom and dad had to work today so that just left me in the house. They said I'm allowed to have a friend over before they left. So I put on my thinking cap and decided who I want over. Hmmmmmm...

Pia? No...she's sick

Linds? She's with her boyfriend Derek

I've got it! I'm going to invite my boyfriend of three months over. I reached for my cell phone and I called my boyfriend Will Cloud. It rang two times and finally on the third ring Will picked up.

Will: Dominoes

I laughed when he said Dominoes. Whenever he picked up the phone when I called he would say some pizza place or put on a thick British accent and say he was someone from Britian.

Kayla: Hi. I would like a large pepporoni pizza and I would also like my boyfriend Will Cloud to come over. Do you think you can arrange that?

Will: I'll tell him right now. Bye

I laughed and hung up my phone. I love Will so much. We first got together after the Fire and Ice Competition. I turned my head and saw a picture of me, Will, Dink, and Sam all smiling and holding our trophy we won on my nightstnad. My mom took the picture. Boy was she happy. Next to that picture was a picture of me and Will on our very first date. We decided to go to the Summit Valley lodge, and we had a picnic then we cuddled together on the floor and we fell asleep. And that's where we slept that night. In the picture Will and I have our foreheads together and are smiling like crazy. I sighed and I got up and I fixed myself so I can look presentable for Will. I combed my hair and I put it in a braid. I put on jeans and a bra and a tank top and put on a pink blouse. Then I put on my favorite brown boots and I put mascara on. When I finished getting ready the doorbell rang. I squealed. Will's here! I skipped down the stairs to my front door. When I opened it all I saw was a Dominoes pepporoni pizza and a note. I took the note off the box and it said, "_Put this pizza in the fridge and meet me in your driveway." -Will. _I smiled. I picked up the pizza, I walked to my kitchen, put the pizza in the fridge, threw the note away and got my snow clothes on.

"Will?" I called. I was in my driveway where Will wanted me to be an I've been calling his name for five minutes but nothing. "Will?!" I shouted. I sighed and I was about to give up but someone said, "Yeah?" I turned around and saw Will with a smile on his face. I glared at him. "I've been calling your name for five minutes? Where were you?!" "Hiding." I rolled my eyes at him. I picked up a snowball and threw it at him. "Not funny." Will picked up a snowball and threw it at me. ''I think it was." "Well it wasn't." I was about to pick up a snowball but Will was already making a BIG snowball. My eyes widened and I started backing up. Will looked at me and smirked at me. He finished the snowball and he started walking towards me. I continued backing up until my back was on a tree. Crap. Will walked up to me and said, "Any last words Kayla?" I put my hands over my face knowing that I was gonna get attacked by a snowball. BUT turns out Will cracked the snowball on his head. I lowered my hands and Will wrapped his hands around my waist. "Why would I want to throw a snowball at my beautiful girlfriend?" I wrapped my hands around Will's neck and said, "I don't know. But know if you did I will kill you." "Not taking that chance." I smiled and kissed Will.

Will and I spent an hour in the snow making a snowman and making snow angels and having a little snow fight when we decided to go inside. We took off our snow clothes and we made hot chocolate and we sat on the couch watching Netflix and eating pizza while cuddling. Best. Snow. Day. EVER.


End file.
